aChan
by NaCha Hyuuga
Summary: bagaimana jika orang yang kau sukai ternyata menolakmu dan temanmu menghiyanatimu dengan melanggar janjinya untuk tidak menyukai orang yang kau sukai itu? sebuah fict abal lagi. hehe


_**Hai, Minna-san! NaCha balik lagi. Kali ini aku bawa satu lagi fict oneshot aku. Dan dengan tidak bertanggungjawab lagi-lagi aku mengabaikan utang fict multichap aku, hehe ^^v. Tapi tenang aja aku janji deh ntar aku lanjutin fict-nya.**_

_**NaCha Hyuuga**_

_**Present**_

_**aChan**_

**Disclaimer : **All characters are belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. But the story line is belongs to Me.

**Warning **: So Gaje, Abalness, Nista very much melebur jadi satu dalam fict ini. Hope you LIKE it! RnR!

Bukk!

Naruto memukul wajah stoic Sasuke dengan keras hingga membuat pemuda pantat ayam itu jatuh tersungkur. Sasuke yang tidak tahu menahu alasan Naruto memukulnya memagang pipi kanannya yang memar dan memandang tajam Naruto dengan tatapan seolah meminta penjelasan. Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Ia ingin menanyakan alasan Naruto memukulnya tapi belum sempat ia angkat bicara Naruto kembali memukulnya. Tapi dengan sigap Sasuke dapat menangkisnya dan membalas pukulan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang meringis kesakitan akibat pukulannya.

"Jangan berlagak tolol, Sasuke. Apa kau pikir aku tidak tau apa yang telah kau lakukan dengan Sakura-chan, eh." ucap Naruto dengan nada penuh amarah.

"Memangnya apa yang ku lakukan?" Tanya sasuke meminta penjelasan atas pernyataan Naruto. Seingatnya ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun pada Sakura.

"Aku melihatmu berkencan dengannya kemarin."

Sasuke terkekeh mendengar jawaban dari teman dobe-nya itu. "Heh, lalu kenapa kalau aku berkencan dengannya? Apa kau cemburu?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tak bisa menahan emosinya mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia kembali melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Sasuke tapi sayang Sasuke dapat menangkisnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melukai Sakura-chan. Dia tidak layak mendapatkan lelaki brengsek sepertimu." Teriak Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Dia menyukaiku dan semua orang tau itu. Dan sepertinya aku juga sudah mulai menyukainya. Jadi jangan bertindak kekanakan hanya karena cinta mu bertepuk sebelah tangan, Naruto."

Emosi Naruto meluap dan ia kembali menyerang Sasuke dengan tinjunya. Dan kali ini pukulannya tepat sasaran. Tapi tak lama Sasuke kembali bangkit dan membalas pukulan Naruto. Pertarungan yang seimbang.

Naruto menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. "Bukankah kau pernah bilang tidak akan pernah menyukainya? Tapi kenapa sekarang kau mengingkari perkataanmu sendiri, Sasuke?" Ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Perasaan manusia bisa berubah, Naruto." Jawab Sasuke.

Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya geram. Tapi kali ini ia tak berniat untuk melayangkannya ke wajah stoic Sasuke. "Kau kan tau aku yang lebih dulu menyukainya? Tapi kenapa?"

"Bukankah kau juga tahu kalau dia lebih dulu menyukaiku. Jadi menyerahlah kau tak kan mungkin mendapatkannya."

"Cih," Naruto mendecih. Sikap angkuh seorang Uchiha benar-benar membuatnya muak. "Dengar Sasuke, kau memang temanku tapi aku tidak akan pernah mengalah padamu jika ini menyangkut Sakura-chan."

"Ck, terserah apa yang kau katakan tapi ku sarankan sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu banyak bermimpi."

"Dia yang akan menentukan siapa yang dia pilih. Tak usah mengaturku, Sasuke." Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di atap sekolah.

Di tempat yang sama, di balik pintu yang menghubungkan antara atap dan lantai bawahnya, seorang gadis bersurai kebiruan mendengar dengan jelas apa yang telah kedua pemuda itu bicarakan. Ia menunduk dalam. Menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghilangkan perih yang berkecamuk di dadanya. Kemudian ia pun berlari pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau terluka seperti ini?" tanya Sakura khawatir melihat wajah tampan Sasuke yang memar akibat pukulan Naruto siang tadi.

"Hn. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Apanya yang tidak pa-pa? Sini ku obati!" Sakura menyeret Sasuke ke sebuah bangku di taman belakang sekolah. Dia mengambil sebuah kotak obat yang selalu ia bawa di tas nya Dan membersihkan luka Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit meringis karena perih yang ditimbulkan akibat sentuhan kapas pada lukanya. "Tenanglah, sedikit lagi." Ucap Sakura menenangkan

Sasuke menuruti apa perkataan Sakura. Entah kenapa ia merasa tenang dan sedikit aneh. Perasaan yang tak pernah ia rasakan saat bersama gadis-gadis lainnya. Ia tak bisa mengendalikan degupan jantungnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia gugup di depan seorang gadis. Apa lagi ia tahu orang yang membuatnya seperti ini ada seorang gadis yang ia tau sudah sangat lama menyukainya.

"Sudah selesai." Ucap Sakura setelah sebelumnya ia menempelkan sebuah plaster pada hidung Sasuke.

"Sankyu." Ucap Sasuke.

Semburat merah tipis mucul di kedua pipi Sakura. Hanya mendengar sebuah ucapan terima kasih dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke saja sudah membuatnya begitu bahagia seaakan terbang ke langit. Ia pun tersenyum. Senyum yang baru disadari Sasuke begitu manis.

"Ayo pulang." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya. Dan kalian pasti juga bisa menebak bagaimana ekspresi dan perasaan Sakura sekarang. Mereka pun berjalan pulang.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tengah mengawasi mereka dari balik sebuah tembok.

"Hahh.." sebuah helaan napas itu terdengar lagi dari mulut si pemuda jabrik penyuka ramen itu. untuk hari ini saja sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia menghela napasnya. Sinar di wajah cerianya hari ini terlihat meredup-mungkin kurang arus-. ia terlihat kacau sekarang. Seragam sekolahnya terlihat berantakan dasinya sudah entah kemana. Rambutnya jabriknya yang biasanya terlihat keren kini entah kanannya masih saja memegangi pipinya yang sakit akibat pukulan sasuke tadi.

Langkahnya terhenti saat di lihatnya seorang gadis berdiri menatap langit di jalannya. Naruto memperhatikan gadis itu. Ia terkesentak saat gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya. Ia membuang mukanya ke arah lain untuk menghindari pandangan dengan gadis itu. Gadis itu terus saja melihatnya. Gadis itu tersenyum. Naruto membalasnya.

"Ini untukmu." Kata gadis itu sambil memberikan sebuah botol salep kecil pada Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Ini adalah salep khusus klan Hyuuga. Segera obati lukamu. Mereka bilang ini sangat ampuh."

Naruto menerima salep itu dan memandanginya tanpa mengoleskan salep itu ke lukanya. Gadis itu berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu, Hinata!" panggil Naruto.

Hinata berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Terima kasih!" kata Naruto. Hinata tersenyum. Senyum yang amat manis. Entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa aneh menggelitik di hati Naruto. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya a.k.a ojigi dan lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Naruto menatap punggung Hinata yang berjalan menjauh hingga akhirnya hilang di persimpangan. Naruto menghela nafasnya berat dan kembali berjalana pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Naruto terus memikirkan kejadian tadi. Kenapa Sakura terus menolaknya dan lebih memilih Sasuke? Padahal selama ini Naruto telah menunjukan kesungguhan akan cintanya pada Sakura. Ia telah memberikan seluruh perhatiaannya pada gadis itu. Bahkan ia telah banyak merasakan sakitnya menunggu gadis itu selama ini. Dan rasa sakit itu bertambah setelah ia tahu bahwa Sasuke juga membalas cinta Sakur. Sasuke adalah temannya bahkan sebelum ia mengenal Sakura. Ia tak apa jika Sakura menyukai Sasuke karena Sasuke pernah bilang ia tak suka tipe gadis seperti Sakura. Itu membuatnya lega tapi sekarang apa yang terjadi? Dunia menjadi terbalik. Sasuke mengingakri perkataannya. Huh, dunia begitu kejam padanya.

Naruto membuka pintu bercat hijau dengan lambang spiral berwarna merah itu. Ia melepaskan sepatu sekolahnya dan menaruhnya begitu saja. Ia tak berniat merapikannya dan meletakkannya kembali di rak.

"Tadaima!" ucapnya. Tak ada jawaban dari dalam. 'Cih, harusnya aku berhenti melakukannya' runtuknya dalam hati. Yah, semua orang juga akan berpikir hal yang sama jika jadi kau, Naruto!

Naruto berjalan ke dapur. Menyeduh ramen instan. Ia biasanya menghabiskan dua mangkuk sekaligus. Tapi kali ini untuk pertama kalinya ia benci makan ramen. Ia tak menghabiskan ramennya dan beranjak pergi ke kamar. Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjangnya yang berantakan tanpa lebih dulu mengganti pakaiannya. Ia menghela nafasnya—lagi. Sepi sekali, batinnya.

Ia menyentuh pipinya yang memar akibat pukulan Sasuke tadi. Ia berkedip teringat akan salep yang diberikan Hinata tadi. Segera ia mengeluarkannya dari kantong celana jingganya dan mengoleskannya ke pipinya yang memar. Sedikit perih tapi juga dingin. Mungkin sebentar lagi pipinya akan lebih baik. Naruto memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa tak berarti, begitu kesepian, tak ada orang lain yang peduli padanya. Bahkan untuk menanyakan apa dia baik-baik saja atau tidak. Naruto lelah dengan semua ini. Ia lelah dengan hidupnya tapi terlalu takut untuk mengakhirinya.

Naruto berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi sekali hari ini. Aneh rasanya melihat Naruto berjalan ke sekolah di pagi hari begini. Tak seperti biasanya, ia terlihat begitu lesu dan tak bersemangat. Kejadian kemarin tampaknya begitu mengguncang mentalnya. Sepanjang jalan Naruto hanya menunduk melihat langkah kakinya.

Naruto sudah hampir sampai disekolah. Darahnya kembali naik saat melihat Sakura bersama dengan Sasuke. Naruto pasti belum kuat untuk melihat ini. Tapi ia harus bisa menerimanya Sakura telah menentukan pilihan hatinya. Dan itu adalah Sasuke.

"Ohayo, Dobe!" Sapa Sasuke innocent seakan tak ada apa pun yang terjadi. Si pantat ayam ini tidak mengertikah dia bagaimana perasaan Naruto saat ini?

"Cih." Naruto membuang mukanya ke arah lain tak ingin menatap sahabatnya yang telah menghianati dirinya.

"Jangan kekanakan begitu, Naruto!" ujar Sakura. Apa yang dikatakan Sakura benar Naruto memang tak seharusnya bersikap seperti anak kecil begitu. Tapi itu bisa menyakiti perasaan Naruto yang begitu sensitif saat ini.

Naruto tak mau menanggapi kedua orang itu dan langsung beranjak pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun. "Hei, Naruto!" panggil Sakura. "Ck, anak itu tak bisakah dia bersikap dewasa?" gumam Sakura.

Naruto memasukan tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya. Entah kenapa udara menjadi begitu dingin hari ini padahal masih musim semi. Sebagaimana musim semi bunga-bunga selalu bermekaran mewarnai jalanan Konoha. Bunga berwarna merah muda yang menjadi favorit banyak orang kini menjadi begitu memuakkan di mata Naruto. Tentu saja karena bunga-bunga itu mengingatkannya pada sosok gadis yang begitu ia sukai, Haruno Sakura.

Huh, Naruto menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya menghela nafas sudah menjadi hobinya. Seharian ini Naruto tampak murung. Seisi sekolah jadi kelabakan karena untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah seorang Uzumaki Naruto jadi pendiam dan tidak berisik.

Naruto bosan. Sekarang ia menyadari ia jadi sendirian dan begitu kesepian tanpa Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka memang telah menghianatinya tapi tanpa mereka Naruto kesepian. Karena mereka berdualah sahabat yang Naruto punya. Naruto rindu pada Sakura-pantaskah ia merindukannya? Ia juga rindu bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Kalau dipikir-pikir Naruto merasa dirinya begitu egois tak seharusnya dia menghalangi cinta mereka. Sakura sudah lama menyukai Sasuke dan ia pantas mendapatkan cintanya. Sebagai seorang laki-laki seharusnya ia tak boleh bersikap seperti itu. Seharusnya ia bisa bikut senang melihat gadis yang ia cintai bahagia bukannya malah membencinya saat gadis itu mendapatkan impinnya.

Benar juga. Ia tak boleh egois seperti itu. Kalau memang ia mencintai Sakura harusnya ia bisa merelakannya. Toh Sakura bahagia dengan Sasuke. Dibandingkan dirinya Sasuke jauh lebih baik. Walaupun benci mengkuinya tapi sebenarnya Sasuke itu tampan juga. Dan lagi ia juga jenius dan anak orang kaya. Di masa depan nanti ia pasti dapat membuat Sakura bahagia. Naruto jadi berpikir jika Sakura bersama dengannya pasti Sakura tak akan bahagia.

Naruto tertegun saat ia lagi-lagi bertemu dengan gadis Hyuuga itu. Naruto melihat Hinata lagi di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin. Sungguh kebetulan bertemu dengannya di tempat yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Naruto baru menyadari sesuatu. Setiap kali ia berpapasan dengan gadis itu, Hinata selalu saja menatap ke arah langit. Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik di atas sana, pikir Naruto. Naruto mendongak menatap langit. Ia menelusuri seluruh bagiannya yang kemungkinan sedang di perhatikan oleh gadis beriris serupa rembulan itu. Tapi tak ada apa pun yang cukup menarik perhatian di atas sana hanya langit yang sejak dari dulu berwarna biru dan gumpalan-gumpalan awan yang tampak seperti kapas. Hanya itu, apa menariknya itu semua.

"Hoi, Hinata!" panggil Naruto.

Merasa seseorang memanggil namanya Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya ke asal suara itu. "Naruto-kun!" gumam Hinata.

"Kita bertemu lagi." ujar Naruto.

"I-iya kebetulan sekali."

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya suka disini"

"Kuperhatikan setiap kali aku kesini kau selalu melihat ke atas memangnya ada apa? Apa ada UFO?" tanya Naruto. Ia mendongakan kepalanya mencari sesuatu yang aneh di langit.

Hinata terkekeh mendengar Naruto bertanya seperti itu. "UFO itu tidak ada Naruto-kun. Aku hanya melihat langit saja." Ujarnya.

"Heh? Kau aneh sekali menyukai hal seperti itu."

"Haha. Itu karena langit berwarna biru." Ujar Hinata.

Dahi Naruto tampak berkerut kata-kata Hinata terlalu membingungkan untuknya. "Err... jadi kalau langit berwarna merah kau tak akan menyukainya?" canda Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar Naruto bicara begitu. Rona kemerahan di pipinya yang chubby semakin jelas terlihat saat ia tersenyum seperti itu. "Tidak juga. Kalau warna matamu juga berubah jadi merah aku pasti akan menyukainya." Ujar Hinata.

"Mataku? Apa Hubungannya?"

"Syukurlah kalau kau tak mengerti maksudku." Ujar Hinata.

"Kau itu selalu saja membuatku penasaran."

"Eh? B enarkah?"

"Ah sudahlah. Kau mau pulang bersamaku?" tawar Naruto. Mungkin dengan bersama Hinata dapat sedikit menghapus rasa kesepiannya.

"..." Hinata hanya diam tak menjawab ajakan Naruto. Ia hanya menatap ke arah Naruto. Gadis itu menyentuh pipi Naruto yang kemarin terlihat memar dan bengkak. Naruto kaget dengan tindakan gadis itu. Ia mendadak jadi salah tingkah. Pipinya bersemu merah saat ia merasakan jari jemari Hinata mengelus pipinya lembut.

"E-eh. Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto sambil menjauhkan tangan Hinata dari wajahnya. Berusaha selembut mungkin agar gadis itu tak tersinggung ataupun merasa tersakiti.

Hinata terkekeh. "Sepertinya sudah lebih baik." Ujar gadis itu.

"Eh?" Naruto bengong dengan tampang bloonnya.

"Lukamu sepertinya sudah lebih baik. Apa masih terasa sakit?" tanya gadis itu. Oh, ternyata karena itu. Padahal Naruto sudah narsis Hinata mau menciumnya tadi. 'Arrgh mikir apa sih aku ini?' batin Naruto frustasi.

"O-oh. Ti-tidak. sudah tidak sakit lagi kok." aku Naruto.

"Ehm, Yokatta!" ujar Hinata.

"Terima kasih!" ucap Naruto lirih.

"Untuk apa?"

"Selama ini tak ada yang memperhatikaku dan peduli pada lukaku. Kau orang pertama yang melakukannya. Terima kasih!" ucap Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum lagi. Naruto heran kenapa Hinata jadi suka tersenyum. Padahal jika di sekolah ia tampaknya lebih suka diam tanpa ekspresi seperti Sasuke-teme. Cih, kenapa aku memikirkan si pantat ayam itu, batin Naruto menggerutu. Tapi Hinata memang lebih manis kalau tersenyum seperti itu. "Benarkah? Kau membuatku terharu." Ucap Hinata.

"Hehe" Naruto terkekeh. Dan ya senyumnya kemabali lagi. Sejenak ia dapat melupakan masalahnya dan kembali tersenyum. Ini berkat gadis itu.

"Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-kun kan juga selalu peduli padamu." Ujar Hinata

"Itu tidak benar. Mereka justru jahat padaku."

"Naruto-kun tidak boleh berkata seperti itu hanya karena Sasuke-kun dan Sakura-chan saling mencintai."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Naruto.

"Terlihat jelas di matamu."

"Apa benar begitu?" Naruto mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Mereka berduakan saling mencintai seharusnya kau senang mengetahuinya lagipula mereka kan temanmu." Ujar Hinata.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku butuh waktu untuk menerimanya." Ujar Naruto.

Pandangan Hinata berubah sendu. "Kau begitu menyukai Sakura-chan ya?" tanyanya

"Ha'i."

"Apa kau tak akan membuka hatimu untuk orang lain?" tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah. Mungkin akan sulit melepaskan Sakura-chan."

"Ehm, begitukah? Gomen ne. Seharusnya aku tak membahas soal mereka kau jadi sedih lagi."

"Tak apa. Ayo pulang!" ajak Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan dan berjalan pulang bersama Naruto. Awalnya mereka hanya diam tapi Naruto yang tak suka keheningan diantara mereka angkat bicara. Dan sepanjang perjalanan pulang Naruto terus saja berceloteh. Hinata juga tampaknya antusias menanggapi setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Mereka ngobrol dengan sangat akrab. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka seperti itu. Padahal sebelumnya Naruto bahkan hampir tidak pernah mengbrol dengan gadis ini.

"Sakura-chan benar seharusnya aku tak bersikap kekanakan seperti ini." Ujar Naruto saat mereka hampir tiba di rumah Hinata.

"Minta maaflah pada mereka!" saran Hinata.

"Baiklah."

Mereka berhenti di gerbang besar mansion Hyuuga. Hinata telah sampai di rumahnya. Naruto berpamitan pulang pada Hinata. Naruto berbalik berjalan menjauh. Sebelum jarak merka terlalu jauh Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Aku selalu berfikir kalau kau adalah orang yang pemalu dan kikuk. Tapi ternyata orang sepertimu lah yang aku sukai." Ujar Naruto dan kembali melangkah pergi.

Mata bulan itu membulat. Rona merah kembali menghiasi pipi chubby-nya. Apa maksud Naruto bicara begitu apa itu artinya pemuda itu menyukainya? Arrghh... Hinata tak bisa memikirkannya kalau sampai itu terjadi. Hinata tersenyum memandang punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh dan tak terlihat setelah pemuda itu berbelok di persimpangan. Mungkin setelah ini akan ada warna baru yang menghiasi hari-harinya.

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya yang masih sama seperti kemarin. Tak ada yang berubah masih pintu rumah yang begitu menyedihkan sama seperti dirinya. Naruto melangkah masuk dan membuka sepatunya. Tak ada teriakan lantang seperti biasa ia ucapkan saat pulang sekolah. Ia berniat untuk tidak lagi membuang-buang energinya untuk mengucap salam karena tak ada seorang pun dirumah ini untuk membalas salamnya.

"Okaerinasai!" terdengar seseorang menyambut kepulangannya. Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa itu. Apa itu ibunya? Ah, tidak mungkin ibunya telah lama meninggal. Atau mungkin rumahnya kedatangan hantu penjawab salam? Arrgh, bulu kuduknya serasa berdiri membanyangkan hal-hal seperti itu.

Cepat-cepat Naruto masuk dan memastikan kalau suara itu bukan berasal dari hantu penjawab salam. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia begitu mendapati Sakura berada di rumahnya. Duduk dihadapan meja yang penuh dengan banyak sekali makanan dan... tentu saja ada Sasuke juga.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini menyelinap masuk tanpa seizinku. Dasar tidak sopan!" Naruto memasang tampang tak senangnya sebenarnya ia sudah tak marah lagi. Walaupun sebenarnya ia masih sakit hati tapi ia mencoba memendam dan melupakan masalah itu.

"Hn. Kami hanya takut kau putus asa lalu bunuh diri." Ujar Sasuke seenaknya.

"APA? Enak saja aku tidak akan bunuh diri semudah itu!" teriak Naruto. Padahal tanpa teriak pun Sasuke bisa dengar tapi bagi Naruto ia belum puas kalau belum teriak-teriak pada Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Naruto! Jangan teriak-teriak begitu pada Sasuke bisa-bisa nanti telinga Sasuke-kun bisa sakit!" Sakura gantian meneriaki Naruto dengan pembelaannya terhadap kekasihnya itu. Sasuke jadi cengo melihat Sakura yang mengkhawatirkan telinganya karena suara keras tapi ternyata dia juga ikut-ikutan menyakiti telinganya.

"Biar saja aku malah senang kalau dia jadi teleran!" ledek Naruto.

Sakura hendak membalas ledekan Naruto pada kekasihnya itu tapi Sasuke menghentikannya dengan menepuk pundak gadis itu. "Hentikan kalian berisik sekali!" keluh Sasuke.

"S-sasuke-kun!"

"Ck." Naruto berdecak.

Sasuke kembali duduk di bangkunya dengan tenang. Diikuti Sakura yang mengekor di belakangnya. Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto mengisyaratkannya untuk ikut duduk. Entah kenapa ia jadi menurut dan ikut duduk. Sasuke itu benar-benar berkharisma. Auranya bahkan bisa menghipnotis seorang Naruto. Untung Naruto tidak jatuh cinta padanya. "Kenapa kalian kesini?" tanya Naruto akhirnya.

"Kami mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu Naruto. Karena kami kau jadi..." Sakura tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jadi apa?" tanya Naruto mengintimidasi.

"Jadi hantu gentayangan!" ujar Sasuke sinis.

"Teme!" bentak Naruto.

"Dobe!" balas Sasuke.

Naruto geram dan menghentakkan meja menatap tajam Sasuke yang tampak tak bergeming. Sakura hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya yang lebar itu bosan melihat kelakuan teman dan kekasihnya itu. "Kau ingin menciumku lagi?" goda Sasuke.

Mengingat insiden mengerikan di akademi waktu itu membuat perut Naruto seakan-akan berputar dan membuatnya mual. Yaks, dia benar-benar ingin muntah sekarang. sungguh disayangkan bahwa Sasuke lah yang mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya. Author prihatin melihat Naruto yang tak bersyukur, padahal banyak sekali wanita diluar sana yang menginginkan ciuman itu.

Back to the story, Naruto kembali duduk di bangkunya mencoba menahan mual yang bergejolak di perutnya. Ini ia lakukan agar image nya tidak jatuh dihadapan rivalnya itu. "Ehm, baiklah kita kembali ke permasalahan. Jadi tujuan kami sebenarnya adalah ingin meminta maaf padamu Naruto!" Ujar Sakura.

"Eh?" Naruto tak menyangka bahwa Sakura dan Sasuke yang akan lebih dulu meminta maaf.

"Tak sangka ternyata efeknya begitu besar padamu. Dasar lemah!" Sasuke kembali mengucapkan kata-kata pedasnya. Naruto jadi geram lagi-lagi Sasuke meledeknya. Tapi kali ini ia tak ingin membalasnya. Sekali-kali ia juga ingin bersikap tenang tapi menusuk seperti Sasuke.

"Dasar tidak sopan apa begitu sikap seseorang yang ingin minta maaf?" Bentak Naruto.

"Hn.!" arrrgh... dalam hati Naruto gondok sekali Sasuke hanya berkata seperti itu? Dia memang menyebalkan.

"Kau..."

"Jadi kami memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ini dan kembali seperti dulu lagi." Potong Sakura. Gadis itu menunduk dalam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis.

Naruto terkejut. Ia tak menyangka mereka akan memutuskan hubungan karena sikap egois dirinya. Dia memang teman yang jahat.

"A-apa?"

"Hanya itu yang kau inginkan, bukan?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya ia tak tahu perasaan apa yang menikam dadanya. disatu sisi ia senang tapi disisi lain ia juga merasa bersalahl dan disisi lain ia jadi merasa lemah karena dikasihani oleh dua orang teman dekatnya ini. "Ya, memang seharusnya begitu karena ternyata sekarang aku tahu ternyata kau orang yang tak bertanggungjawab memutuskan cinta demi orang tak berguna sepertiku!"

"Eh?" Sakura ternganga seakan tak percaya mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Hn." Sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Ia mengerti maksud perkataan Naruto. Sepertinya si Dobe ini telah menerima hubungannya dengan Sakura.

"Dan aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau sampai macam-macam padanya." ancam Naruto.

"Hn. Kau tak akan melihatnya."

Mereka pun tertawa dan menikmati makanan yang sudah sengaja disiapkan untuk menghibur Naruto. Sepertinya rumah Naruto akan ramai sampai malam hari. Ia senang karena sepertinya ia tak akan melewati hari tanpa siapapun hari ini.

Dan semuanya telah kembali seperti semula. Hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto telah membaik. Walaupun masih terasa sediki menyakitkan tapi Naruto mencoba untuk mengikhlaskan cinta yang tak mungkin akan sampai itu. Dan satu hal yang Naruto sadari selama ini ia tidak sendirian. Masih ada dua orang teman yang selalu ada disisinya. Ia telah salah menilai, ternyata Sasuke dan Sakura begitu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Eits, jangan lupakan juga tentang seorang gadis yang baru-baru ini masuk dalam hidupnya, Hyuuga Hinata.

THE END

_**Yihahaha... gimana? Baguskah?**_

_**Tapi sepertinya terlalu pendek ya? Yah, memang itulah yang aku bisa. Otakku rasanya jungkir balik kalau mau buat fict yang panjang. Itu juga sebab kenap Protection gak update2 chap baru. Aku terlalu bingung harus buat cerita yang seperti apa dan peristiwa apa untuk selanjutnya. Ada banyak ide di kepalaku tapi sulit sekali merealisasikannya ke media tulisan. Huh, mengkhayalkannya lebih mudah daripada menulisnya. Tapi di situlah tantangannya. Terkadang saat nulis ceritanya malah lari jauh dari jalan cerita yang aku fikirkan. Hehe ^^v**_

_**Aku gak nyangka ternyata setelah aku perhatiin ternyata hampir semua fict yang aku tulis itu tentang NaruHina. Padahal awalnya saat aku baru memutuskan untuk gabung di FFn sebagian besar fict aku bakalan SasuHina tapi eh, malah gak ada satupun yang SasuHina. Hehe.**_

_**Gimana romance dalam fict aku kali ini? Gak kerasa ya? Ya gpplah yang penting udah jadi ini fict. Udah sampe bedebu tau di lappieh dari dulu gak diselesaiin.**_

_**Oiya, hampir aja lupa! Adakah yang bertanya-tanya kenapa judulnya aChan? Siapa itu aChan? Eum, sebenarnya aku akui cerita dalam fict aku kali ini gak nyambung ama judulnya bahkan gak ada nyerempet-nyerempetnya sama tu judul. Aku gak tahu mau buat judulnya apa. Aku sampe gak bisa tidur mikirin mau buat judul apa. Akhirnya aku mutusin buat judulnya aChan aja. aChan itu sshht... jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa ya! aChan itu seseorang yang lagi aku suka. Jiahahaha! Aku gak tau nama aslinya jadi aku namai dia dengan aChan. Dia itu misterius banget orangnya. Buat cari tau nama aslinya aja susah banget. Tapi aku tahu satu hal tentang dia, dia udah punya pacar! Hiks :'( nyesek banget rasanya, huweee! OOOppsss! Malah jadi curhat. Hehe! Pisss ^^v**_

_**Yo wes, aku gak mau kebanyakan bacot dah. Prihatin ntar readers pada sakit mata lagi baca bacotan aku abis itu kapok gak mau lagi baca fict aku. Haha jangan sampe deh!**_

_**Thanks for Read!**_

_**Ojo lali Review yo!**_

_**Oke fix, bye :***_


End file.
